happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Navy Seal
Navy Seal is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Flippers, the literal "Navy Seal". Roles Starring *Spot *Flippers Featuring *Waddles *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Appearances *Russell *Truffles *Tusky Plot Spot puts a bucket of fish over a bear trap and hides behind a bush to await his catch. Waddles walks past the trap laughing, leaving Spot depressed about his increased failures. He takes a sad walk and spots Russell building a ship. Spot gets an idea and decides to join the Navy. At the harbour, Spot gets into the Navy recruitment center along with Truffles and Tusky. Officer Flippers steps in to choose his new recruits by telling them about the hard work they must do. Eager to join, Spot volunteers and Flippers chooses him. Later on a ship, Spot is seen mopping the deck. Unsatisfied, he asks Flippers when he can get some training. Flippers recieves unpleasant flashbacks of a Naval war and almost flips out, but Spot snaps his fingers and stops it. The ship sails past a pier where Waddles is seen fishing. Spot yells out to his rival that he is in the Navy and will kill him for sure. Waddles rushes off to seek help and contacts Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus at their secret base. He tells the penguins troop all about Spot's plan and they agree to train him. Later, Flippers watches over the sea while Spot is still mopping. Flippers suddenly spots something in the distance. Using his telescope he finds Waddles, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus on a war boat, telling him to surrender. Flippers makes a fetal position as his flashbacks take over, leaving Spot an opportunity to fight back. Running to the control center, Spot fires a cannon and misses. The penguins retaliate, except for a cowering Eggy. Freezer fights back by throwing a stick of dynamite, blowing up a section of the ship. Spot tries steering the ship away, but Arcticus fires a projectile that follows the ship and destroys more of it. The penguins seem to be getting the upper hand while Spot keeps missing. However, Spot soon turns around to encounter a flipped-out Flippers. After pouring oil on Spot, Flippers shoves his recruit into a cannon and fires him right at the penguin ship. Arcticus alerts his team mates of the flaming Spot flying towards them, but they are too late to escape. A severely injured Spot washes up ashore and wakes up surrounded by Waddles' remains. After cheering his victory, he prepares to eat his meal. Unfortunately, a ship runs over half his torso and smashes him with an anchor. Flippers comes down the anhor's chain and makes an evil chuckle. Deaths #Waddles, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus are killed when Spot crashes into them. #Spot is smashed by an anchor. Trivia *This is Flippers' debut appearance. *Truffles and Tusky are seen at the Navy recruitment center, probably as a joke due to their sailor-like outfits. *This is the first episode where Spot kills Waddles, despite that Flippers was mostly responsible. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes